Each of the limiters described in these patents or patent applications comprises a float which is connected to the valve element so that, as the liquid in the tank rises, it is moved away from the limiter body. When the limiter is introduced into the tank inlet orifice, the float is at least partially housed in the body so as to reduce the space occupied by the limiter.
However, such limiters, because of the travel of the float outside the body, cannot allow the tank to be filled to the maximum extent. This is because it is necessary to leave a minimum amount of space between the upper wall of the tank and the uppermost position of the float.
Patent FR-90/10353 describes a limiter in which the float is mounted in a chamber formed parallel to the duct through which the fluid passes and delimited inside the limiter body by a dividing partition, the said float being connected by a linkage to the valve element so that the float is moved mechanically as the liquid in the storage tank rises. When the float reaches a predetermined level of liquid in the tank, the rod connecting the float and the valve element pushes the latter into its closed position.
The devices briefly described hereinabove do not allow the liquid introduced into the tank to be ducted and do not allow the liquid to be prevented from raining down into the said tank, so as to eliminate excessive foaming in the storage tank. What is more, these devices are not always suited to reducing or even eliminating the risk of explosion which exists at the time of communication between the outside and the gaseous headspace in which the air and the gas are confined. This risk of explosion may occur if the float rises at an inopportune moment.